


Anastasiya

by Supremescarlett



Series: Anastasiya [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Ballet, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Natasha Romanov, Mutant Powers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremescarlett/pseuds/Supremescarlett
Summary: A strange girl is brought into SHIELD's infirmary. She refuses to speak or eat, until a Russian phrase leaves her lips, that's when they call in Natasha.





	1. Chapter 1

They roll her in on a medical bed covered in scars and bruises. She slowly opened her eyes, the fluorescent light flickering over her bed. Agents had found her on a mission in Ukraine, dressed in old cotton shorts and a tank top. It was snowing. Once she realized that there were doctors and men in black suits surrounding her bed, she scrambled backward.

"Keep her steady"

She quickly sprung out of her bed and over to the wall, her eyes searching for an exit.

"Grab her!"

She ran towards the door but not until she felt a pinch in her arm, causing her to collapse to the ground. It was like the world around her was visible but she couldn't move. They tended to her cuts and bruises and then placed a large blanket over her to help with the cold.

Later that night she woke up.

"You need to eat"

She shook her head.

"What's your name?"

She looked at the man blankly.

This went on for days until a doctor sat in her room, checking her vitals as she slept. The girl began to speak in her sleep, "Не пускай меня в холод!"

The doctor's eyes grew wide and he spoke into his com, "Bring in Agent Romanoff"

Natasha's POV

I received a call from Fury about a girl who was brought in from a mission. Russian apparently.

"Fury, There are many Agents at SHIELD who are capable of translating Russian! Why choose me, I am not a babysitter!"

Fury sighed, "This is a special case Romanoff, the girl has spoken in her sleep since we brought her in. I thought you would be able to crack her"

"Alright," I replied, hung up the phone and pushed open the door to the hospital room.

The girl laid in the hospital, it made her look impossibly small. She was frail and boney, her skin was sheet white. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing told me otherwise.

"I know you're awake"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me curiously. I assumed she was surprised someone had spoken her native language.

"What's your name?"

The girl shook her head at me, "Oh my god" I muttered.

She was beginning to frustrate me. I need to get some kind of information out of her...then I thought, food. She must be starving and SHIELD's infirmary food isn't usually something desirable.

"I'll be back later," I said curtly.

........

I returned about an hour later holding a bag from a burger place down the street. The girl had fallen asleep so I placed it on her tableside and sat down. I began to check my emails when I heard her talking in her sleep.

"Leave me alone! No, please! мама!" 

I quickly stood up from my chair and shook her shoulder. "Wake up! It's just a nightmare"

She sat up in her bed and began to cry, "Hey, hey it's okay it was just a dream."

"No," she finally spoke.

"What was that?"

"It was a memory" The girl spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"You speak English?" I said, surprised.

The girl nodded, "How come you didn't answer the nurses?"

"I-I didn't want to be punished..." She whispered and looked up at me.

I gasped when I saw her eyes, they were green, identical to mine. "How old are you конфетка?"

"I think eleven, that's what they told me... They also called me анастасия." She shivered.

I pulled the covers up closer to her shoulders, "Anastasiya, Ana" I whispered, "would you like to eat what I bought you?"

Ana quickly nodded her head and reached for the bag, "What is it?"

"A burger," I said and she smiled in return.

.........

"Hey, it's time for you to be checked out," I said.

Ana nodded and swung her legs over the bed, she wobbled a little before gaining her balance. I handed her a tiny pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on. We made our way down to halls of SHIELDs hellicarrier towards fury's office. I knocked and entered.

"Agent Romanoff"

"Fury, I've brought the girl"

Fury approached her from behind his desk causing Ana to dart her eyes around the room. She began to take steps back towards to door, keeping an eye behind her.

"Hey, hey, calm down," I whispered. "He's here to help you, not hurt you."

Ana stopped moving and regained her poker face, a bit young to master that in my opinion.

"Where did you come from? Our agents found you hidden in the snow, what were you doing on a mountain."

Ana shook her head.

"He can't help you if you don't help him" I suggested.

"I was put out there." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Fury raised his eyebrow.

"I was sent out there to be tested" she explained vaguely.

She started to cry.

"I think that's enough, for now, Fury," I demanded. "She'll be staying with me."

I held her shoulders and guided her down to the garage. As we rode in the elevator questions swarmed through my head. Is she red room? Who are her parents? My car only has two seats, can a child ride without a car seat? Will she be okay in Avengers Tower? Why did I care so much? I was glad that the helicarrier was landed today so I didn't have to take a plane down. I opened the door to my Corvette for her and waited for her to situate herself in the low seats. I sat down on the driver side and started the car.

"This is a long drive, I would get comfortable"

She stiffly brought her knees to her chest and watched the city streets go by. I wanted to know where this girl came from. There was obviously abuse or mistreatment somewhere in her past, she acts guarded like I did when Clint first pulled me out.

"You don't have to worry," Ana suddenly said.

"What?"

"You wanted to know where I came from, it's complicated, no need to worry."

"You read my thoughts?" Maybe I had said it out loud.

"No, you didn't say it out loud." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you always been able to do this?" I asked.

"For as long as I can remember, but I don't think I was born this way."

I stopped the conversation there because we pulled into the tower's garage. I parked in my reserved spot and helped Ana out of the car.

"Welcome back Ms. Romanoff." Spoke FRIDAY.

"Thanks FRIDAY, take me up to the common room. Is Steve in there?" I asked.

"Yes he is"

Ana jumped each time the IA spoke, "Don't worry, that's the towers IA, she's here to help."

Ana nodded and followed me out of the elevator. Sitting on the sofa was Steve, Bruce, and Tony.

"Who's the child?" Asked Tony.

"She was found while Team Blitz was on a mission, she's Russian so I was sent to take care of her."

"Do you mind if I run some tests on her? You know, to make sure she's healthy..." said Bruce.

Anastasiya's eyes grew wide with fear. I bent down to her level, "Hey, Bruce won't hurt you, do you want me to be there with you?"

She nodded in response, "You won't inject me with anything, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha POV

"What?"

"Oh, I-uh, nothing." She stuttered.

"Anastasiya?"

Bruce interrupted me before I could ask anything else, "No, just routine checkup."

Ana hesitated before following him into the lab, she lifted herself up onto the table and crossed her hands into her lap.

"I'm going to take your blood, if that's alright, I just want to rule out any diseases or illnesses," Bruce asked.

Ana nodded.

Bruce began taking her blood and then testing her heart rate, blood pressure, more specifically her height and weight. She was 4'5", small but not concerningly small. When Ana stepped onto the scale the numbers grew slowly before stopping at a dangerously low number, 46 pounds. It then occurred to me how much of a skeleton she seemed to look like when I saw her in the hospital bed.

"Natasha... she's very malnourished" Bruce whispered to me.

"Yeah, I-" I got interrupted by my phone ringing. "Romanoff"

"Yes, I'll be there in twenty, wheels up in fifteen? Fine okay" I sighed, "Nastiya, I have to go on a quick mission, I'll be back by tomorrow. I've asked Steve to look after you, he's very kind and I trust him with my life." 

...................................................................................................................

Anastasiya's POV

I followed her onto the jet. I don't know why, but I did. I thought it would just be for a minute but then we started to take off. I heard voices of other agents walking towards the back of the jet, I ducked under a black crate. Once they passed, I made myself comfortable and waited.

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew the plane had landed. The door was open, leading to a fight below. I watched from a hole between the wall and the crate. Natasha was fighting off two men with guns and the other agent was taking out the rest. It was violent. As I watched Natasha fight, my anger grew. She was the one to help me out, get me out of that damn hospital bed. She threw one last blow knocking the remaining guy out, but from fifty feet back a man stood with a gun. Before I could scream out her name, I bullet ripped through her stomach. I pushed over the crate, not caring about the fact that I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. 

The outside was a disaster, covered in ice and snow along with the bodies of multiple enemies. I refocused my mind on why the hell I had run out of the jet in the first place! Natasha stumbled and then collapsed forward. I ran towards her ducking around and under agents and other men's legs. Once I got to her my hands began to shake, this was wrong, so wrong. I had just met her hours before! I pulled her over so she was lying on her back, the bullet wound was seeping through her suit quickly. They taught me how to fix this, but I can't think, why can't I think! I felt arms roughly wrap under my arm to try to pull me up.

I panicked. I screamed, loud. 

All the snow, leaves and even the men around us flew backward. My scream produced waves of something, I don't know what but I don't have time to think about it. The next thing I knew Steve had come up and lifted Natasha up, ushered me into the jet and we made our way back to the base.

"Romanoff, GSW to the stomach, already has lost two pints maybe three," Steve said while placing her into the rolling bed.

We both sat down in the chairs, "She'll be okay kid," he told me.

"Don't call me kid." I snapped.

Steve put his hands up in the air, "Alright, alright, Now why don't you tell me what that was back there."

I shrugged, "Nothing that matters."

Steve sighed and seemed to give up, "You need to eat something, Bruce said you're underweight."

"I'm not hungry"

"Anastasiya please, Natasha would kill me if I didn't look after you." Steve stood up and walked into the hallway across the waiting room.

He came back a few minutes later carrying a bag of trail mix and a candy bar. "Here," he said, stuffing them into my arms.

I reluctantly opened the bag and shoved them into my mouth, "Happy."

An hour or so of silence had passed before a doctor came over to Steve and me. I zoned out whilst he spoke to us, Steve tapped my shoulder and lead me down the hall towards her room. Bruce was in there whispering with her, both of them stopped and looked at me when they had noticed we walked in. Bruce nodded towards us and left. I hesitantly made my way over to the chair set up next to Natasha's bed. There were bags of fluid hooked up to an IV, I assumed morphine.

"She saved your life," Steve said, breaking the silence.

Natasha looked over at me, "Nastiya?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"What were you doing on that plane." She asked.

"I don't know, it just seemed right. You might not be alive if I wasn't," I reasoned with her.

Natasha sighed, "I'm not mad." She looked over at Steve and then back at me, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I got, what do you call them? Snacks? Yea those, from the machine."

Natasha then started to try and sit up.

"Whoa whoa, you were shot in the stomach. You can't be moving around just yet." said Steve.

Natasha POV

Anastasiya fell asleep leaning up against the side of the hospital bed. Steve had left awhile ago despite his hesitation. She looked so small, frail and helpless, it scared me how little we knew about her. A sound of something falling a few doors down woke her up.

"Mumiya" she groaned.

I knew she was out of it, I'm no mother. "Nastiya, come up on the bed. It's late, we both need some sleep."

I slowly shifted myself over to make room for her, hissing when pain shot through my side. She lightly lifted herself onto the bed and curled up next to me. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and fell asleep alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first story on here! I am also (and this story originated from) @margotsbean on Wattpad


End file.
